Just What I Needed
by Allendra
Summary: Takes place after Ptolemy's Gate. Kitty accidentally summons Bartimaeus, but their friendship keeps him there. Will it turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy. I like to name my romance stories  
after songs, so Just What I Needed is a song by the Cars and it isn't mine, either.  
Ch. 1**

Kitty flopped down on the soft bed of her apartment in London. She brushed her hair from her eyes, sighing. The apartment was one-room, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

It had been one year since Nouda had been killed. One year since the spirits had tried to take over. One year since Nathaniel and Bartimaeus died.

That thought still hurt her. Of course she was upset Nathaniel was dead, she had grown rather fond of him. But Bartimaeus . . .

She struggled to push his image from her mind. That witty personality, the cocky smile, and those dark eyes that were filled with so much life constantly plagued her dreams. Why couldn't she forget about him?

She had gone to Egypt for awhile and found it amazing, but painful. Everything reminded her of him. She eventually had decided that it would be better to just go back to London and start up work again, so she could focus her mind on something else.

She had resumed to work at the Frog Inn, and was happy that the owner, George Fox, didn't press her with questions. She knew he could tell something was wrong. Her unusual silence, the robotic way she did her work, and her often distracted looks were completely out of character. But she couldn't help it. She _was _distracted.

Kitty sat up on her bed, frustrated with herself.

"Forget about him!" she ordered herself aloud. "He's dead and gone."

She bit her lip. Saying those words hurt. She rubbed her tired eyes and decided to read a book. She'd do anything rather than go to sleep. She found sleep more painful than being awake. He was always there, smiling in his trademark way.

Forcing herself to concentrate on the book, it wasn't long until she fell asleep, unable to fight it any longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty . . .

Why did I keep thinking about her? Of course she was the only other one to come to the Other Place, but aside from that there was no reason.

Yeah, right. There were a million reasons why to keep thinking about her. She was strong, had a firm belief in what was right, and was fearless and stubborn to a fault. And pretty. Especially pretty.

She also reminded me of Ptolemy. And that was no small feat.

Still, she was gone and it would be best if I'd just forget about her. I should be happy. I was back home, Faquarl was dead, I killed Faquarl, and Faquarl was dead. Yep, that was a pretty complete list. I'm not too vengeful, okay maybe a little, but the fact that Faquarl, my beloved enemy, was gone gave me endless amounts of pleasure.

Still, overshadowing all that was the memory of Kitty. And, as much as I hated to admit it, I really missed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty woke up and groaned loudly in pain. Why did she keep dreaming about him?

She felt tears sting at her eyes, but she refused to cry. She stood up, barely aware that she'd slept in her day clothes. She grabbed her pillow and threw it, making it knock some things off a small dresser.

Screaming, she threw more things, letting her pain and anger out.

Once she succeeded in making a mess of her apartment, she yanked open a dresser drawer so roughly it fell out. She dug through its contents and got the necessary things.

As if possessed, she began drawing the pentacle, gritting her teeth against her tears. Almost delighting in the self-torture, she decided to prove to herself how gone Bartimaeus really was.

She had kept everything needed to summon him, because she couldn't find it in herself to throw it away. And she couldn't forget how to summon him even if she tried.

Once done, she took her position and said all the words that were engraved into her mind.

She stood there, soaking up the silence, letting it make her eyes watery even as she smirked at the weak part of herself.

Then something happened that shouldn't have.

There was an explosion of smoke inside the once empty pentacle. As quickly as it came, it sucked together and vanished, having become an Egyptian boy in a white loincloth who was smiling darkly.

Kitty froze. She was even sure her heart stopped.

The boy's smile turned into a genuine one. "Hey, Kitty! Honestly, I didn't think you'd be summoning me so soon. In fact, I didn't think you'd be summoning me at all. What made you think I wasn't dead?"

Kitty's voice wouldn't work. She stared at him. Then, still frozen, she fainted, making a loud thud on the floor.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to conception.creation and Nari-nick for reviewing, and . . .wait a minute, I know you two! I am reading your stories (they're good)! It's always nice to know you're not alone in the B/K category. :D I hope you like this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy or the song Just What I Needed  
Ch. 2**

Kitty felt herself climbing back into consciousness. She shifted slightly, letting out a small moan. Not liking feeling vulnerable, she forced her eyes to open. She was greeted with a tan face smiling down at her.

"Bartimaeus?" she whispered.

"That's me. Are you okay?"

She gently touched her head. "Yeah. But . . .I thought . . ."

"That I was dead? No, Nathaniel dismissed me before it happened."

She felt her heart soften. "Oh." she propped herself up on her elbows. "So . . .it's really you?"

He grinned. "It's me."

She reached up and touched his face, as if to assure herself he was real. Then she smiled, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, sitting her up.

When she kept her arms around him, he tried to pry her off. "Uh, Kitty, okay. C'mon, I get you missed me, let go."

She reluctantly let go and he sat in front of her.

"So," he paused, "why did you summon me?"

She looked down guiltily. "I was torturing myself. I wanted to show myself once again that you were dead and I couldn't keep thinking about you."

He nodded, unusually silent.

At length he said, "Well, you've summoned me, anything you want me to do?"

Kitty looked up. "Whatever you want to do. I can dismiss you right now. It's your choice."

He paused, as if unsure how to respond. Then, "I think I'll stay around for awhile. Besides, you've got quite a mess in this apartment and _somebody's _gotta show you how to keep it tidy. First off, the pillow goes on the bed."

She laughed for the first time in a year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty put on fresh clothes, since the ones she had on were wrinkled, and I put loose pants, a shirt, and a jacket on Ptolemy. And shoes, of course (I thought that went without saying, but you humans are really dense). We decided to walk to a café and get breakfast. Well, Kitty was going to get breakfast.

As we walked down the busy streets of London, I felt a little strange. Here I was, the powerful Bartimaeus who spoke with Solomon, summoned to a master who just wanted to hang out. Of course, I didn't expect Kitty to order me around, but it was still a weird feeling.

I could tell Kitty had had a hard time recently. She seemed tired and downcast, and her apartment looked like a tornado hit it. But her mood seemed to be rapidly improving.

So we sat at a corner table in a café, Kitty eating and I had a drink just to look normal.

"So," I was saying, "Faquarl chased me all around the castle and occasionally, just to be a jerk, would flash his true form when I looked back. I was ready to puke within ten minutes."

Kitty laughed.

"When the army came at us," I continued, "he showed them his true form on the first plane. I think they lost half their army from heart attacks."

She laughed again, taking a drink. I had been relating some of my exciting exploits to her.

"So," I said, genuinely interested, "what have you been doing?"

"I went to Egypt. It was so beautiful, but . . .it reminded me of you so much I . . ."

Her face was reddening. For some reason, I didn't want her to be embarrassed, so I said, "I missed you, too."

Whoa. Where'd that come from? I never miss the opportunity to make someone embarrassed, even humiliated. And I certainly never tell a human, my _master, _that I missed them. The only master I've ever missed was Ptolemy. Come to think of it, I still miss him.

An awkward silence stretched between us.

"Around dinner time," she said, "I go to work at the Frog Inn."

"You're a bartender? Do you get a lot of tips?"

"It's not like that. But, you could come if you want."

I grinned. "Sure. As long as you wait on me."

She looked amused. "A human waiting on a djinni? This'll be one for the history book."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Frog Inn, Kitty was behind the bar preparing drink. She gazed across the room to where Bartimaeus was sitting at a corner table, feet up, and looking entirely bored.

She smiled, shaking her head. She dealt out the drinks and went over to Bartimaeus.

She sat on the edge of the table and said flirtatiously, "Hey good-lookin', I've got your drink."

He raised an eyebrow, taking it. "So, you _do _get a lot of tips."

She laughed, hopping down. "How are you doing?"

"Bored. The people here smell disgusting."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cards. "Amuse yourself."

Handing it to him, she headed back to the bar and began to prepare more orders.

The owner, George Fox, looked at her. "You seem in a much better mood."

She nodded. "I'm feeling great today."

George smiled. "Is it that dark-skinned guy over there?"

She looked at him, surprised.

He laughed. "You keep starting at him, it wasn't hard to figure out. This is the first time I've seen you fall for somebody."

"I-I'm not falling," she said quickly, returning to her work. "We're just good friends."

"That's how it always begins, as good friends." He laughed, walking off.

Kitty watched him go, then looked back to Bartimaeus who was building the Egyptian pyramids with the cards.

She smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night we were back in Kitty's apartment. She'd changed into her night clothes and I was back in Ptolemy's usual clothes.

"Where do you want to sleep?" she asked.

"I don't sleep, remember?"

"Oh, right."

She climbed into bed, snuggling in the covers. She smiled, then suddenly turned serious and said hopefully, "Are you going to stay tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not?"

Satisfied, she closed her eyes said, "Good night, Bartimaeus."

"'Night, Kitty."

So there I was, left alone in the apartment all night. I paced back and forth for awhile. Then I changed into a bunch of different forms, playing around with things I've never been. I even tried an African Dwarf Frog. Didn't last long, that. Then I did some exercises (isn't that what you humans do when you're bored?) but it was monotonous. After that, I checked out the view from her windows. And lastly, I cleaned her apartment.

Yeah, I know, even as I did it I couldn't imagine me, Bartimaeus, cleaning an apartment. I put all this junk back on the dresser and sat up some fallen chairs. I sat her cups in the sink and proceeded to the table to stack her mess of papers in an orderly fashion.

Let me clear something up: I'm not a neat and tidy djinni. In the Other Place, there's absolutely nothing to make a mess of anyway. But, this was Kitty, who had to live in this place every day. So I thought I should help her out. There was nothing else to do.

Anyway, as I shuffled through the papers, trying to put then into some organization, I saw the edge of what looked like a drawing. Pausing, I then pulled it out. It was a pencil drawing of London, probably one she drew looking out her window. It was, putting it in small words, beautiful.

I stared at it in wonder, then saw on the table were more drawings. I picked them up. There was a horizon line of London, a pretty park, her apartment, the Frog Inn full of people, and . . .

I stopped. There was an intricately detailed one of an Egyptian boy sitting in an abandoned building and staring thoughtfully out the window. To the side was my name written in curving letters.

I stared at the picture. She'd drawn me.

I couldn't help but smile as I glanced over at her sleeping form.

I tucked the art under other papers so it'd look like I hadn't seen it.

**Please review!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm here with another chapter! First, here's some review replies:  
**

**conception.creation**I didn't even realize it was off. As I'm new to this site, I didn't know if it would make a difference or not. Thanks!

**x-Vampire-Pheonix-x and Kogasha **I was worried if Kitty and Barty were still in character, as we've never seen them in a situation like this in the books. Thanks for assuring me!

**And also thank you to Nari and Lisette for reviewing, your comments made me smile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy, or the song Just What I Needed by the Cars, of which I am not a member. D  
CH. 3**

For the rest of that week they would go somewhere to eat breakfast and return to her apartment until Kitty had to work. Kitty would cook lunch since she was the only one to eat it, but one day Bartimaeus insisted he help. What followed was an oven catching on fire, a brief food fight, and ultimately an amused Kitty and djinni with his pride bruised.

Soon the weekend rolled around and on Saturday Kitty jumped out of bed and ran over to Bartimaeus who was cooking bacon.

"What are you doing in the kitchen?" she cried.

"Making you breakfast."

She paused. "Oh . . .don't burn anything. Well, thank you."

He winked. "I am Bartimaeus, who spoke with Solomon, and there's nothing I can't do."

Suddenly, she hugged him tightly. "Let's go to a play."

He frowned. "A play?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun!" She let go. "We won't have to worry about disaster, Quentin Makepeace is dead."

He grinned. "I think it'll be boring, but if it makes you happy . . ."

"It does! Good, we'll leave this evening."

Kitty smiled as she headed off to get ready for the ready the day. She wasn't the type to be all excited about seeing a play, but she though it'd be fun to go with Bartimaeus. Plus, since she was highly respected, she'd be allowed in for free. She thought it was strange that she had a lot of perks, she was so use to her Resistance life. But, never being one to shun good fortune, she was going to take advantage of her new influence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here I was, I had broken down and made her breakfast, and now she wanted to go to a play! Who did she think I was? But, for some odd reason, I found it hard to say no to her. I'm a big softy anymore, it's pathetic.

Evening rolled around and it was time to leave for the play. This was supposedly some high-dollar thing, so I had to dress Ptolemy in a suit. I tried to make it look better than Nathaniel's (which wasn't hard). I had the shirt untucked and the pants overly loose.

Sighing, I leaned back against the wall and waited for Kitty to emerge from the bathroom.

Once she did, my essence melted.

She looked beautiful. Her brown hair was neatly combed, and her light make-up hid the premature wrinkles caused by going to the Other Place. She wore a black dress that was sleeveless and was wavy along the bottom. She had on pretty jewelry.

She smiled, twirling around. "What do you think?"

For the first time in my entire life, I was speechless.

Kitty walked casually over to me. "You look good. I may have to summon you more often."

I laughed.

She began heading for the door. "Alright, let's go."

I gazed after her. _I may have to summon you more often._ Yes, I thought so, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the theatre, Kitty was recognized and they let her and Bartimaeus in.

"How'd we get in free?" he whispered to her as they went up a flight of stairs.

"I get a few perks nowadays. You know, they asked if I wanted a seat in the government, but that's not for me."

"C'mon, Kitty, you've got his much respect and you still work at the Frog Inn?"

She glared at him. "My job isn't bad, and besides I couldn't live like that. I'm just . . .not use to it."

They got onto a balcony that held a cluster of seats. Below them was the main seating, and in front of that was the stage.

The took their seats. They recognized a few people that sat in the balcony. They were a few chairs down from Rebecca Piper, Nathaniel's old assistant.

As the lights dimmed and the show began, Kitty stole a glance at Bartimaeus. The light from the stage sparkled in his dark eyes. His eyes were hypnotizing.

"Why are you staring at me?" he whispered, not taking his eyes off the stage.

"Oh . . .uh," Kitty stammered, heart pounding. "It's nothing." She quickly turned back to the stage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we watched the play, I have to admit it wasn't dreadfully terrible. Although it's pretty sad people have to pay top dollar for this kind of performance.

After awhile I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was staring at me, and it wasn't Kitty.

I glanced around the people, eventually stealing a glance behind us.

And there it was. Behind the last row of seats on the balcony, not very far away, was a muscle-bound man who looked like a body guard. But on the seventh plane, he wasn't a man. He was one ugly afrit. And he wouldn't take his eyes off of me.

I leaned close to Kitty and whispered, "I'll be right back."

I got up and headed to the afrit, ready to see what his problem was.

"What's you problem?" I asked, crossing my arms and standing in front of him.

"I just haven't seen that many spirits lately," he responded. "People are still a little scared because of what happened. And . . .it looked like you were watching the play."

"I was," I said venomously, "and now I'm missing the exciting part." Yeah, right. That was a lie.

The afrit chuckled. "Calm down. My name's Algus, I'm Ms. Piper's servant currently. I'm her body guard. Magicians aren't too popular with the commoners right now."

I froze. "Algus?"

"I can tell you've heard of me."

Yep, I'd heard of him. He was an ancient afrit, much older than me. As such I felt incline to show him a little respect. He'd had a hand in a lot of famous events. Ever heard of the Battle of Thermopylae?

"I'm Bartimaeus," I said.

He nodded. "Yes, I've heard of you too. What are you doing here?"

"Watching the play."

"No, I mean what are you _really _doing here? Why were you summoned?"

"Uh . . .," I paused, glancing back at Kitty. "She summoned me. We're . . .friends."

Algus frowned. "You're friends?"

"I know that sounds weird. She's not a magician."

"So . . .why did she summon you?"

"She didn't mean to. She thought I was dead."

"So . . .what are you still doing here?"

I paused. "We're having fun together. We missed each other."

Algus looked at me sympathetically. "Bartimaeus, don't be fooled by anyone. Magician or commoner, they don't care about you. I've been around a long time and I can tell you that no matter how nice they may seem, they're still the master and you're still the slave."

The word _slave _stung me. I knew that was the truth of it, but when I was with Kitty it didn't feel that way. I almost felt like I did with Ptolemy. Like she really did care about me.

I returned to watching the play, trying to ignore what Algus had said.

**Please review for me, friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I meant to have this chapter up yesterday, but it was my birthday Thursday and we were still celebrating Friday. So, here it is now. On to review replies:**

**conception.creation: **You are always the first one to review a new chapter. For that, you get three cookies. () () (:) The last one is chocolate chip XD. Thanks for assuring me I'm funny, I try. And thanks for the review!

**Also thank you to Lisette for reviewing, and welcome yellow 14, I love to get new readers! Thanks for your review!**

**Dislcaimer: I'm sure you know by now that I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy or the song Just What I Needed**

**CH. 4**

It was only a few day later that Kitty received a letter, and it wasn't good. Her father had died of illness. She kept her composure and really didn't talk about it. But then we went to his funeral on a rainy afternoon.

When we returned to her apartment that night, she dropped her soaked jacket on the floor, biting her lip. Her eyes were rapidly getting watery.

I took off my wet shoes and looked at her. "Kitty . . ."

"What?" she asked shakily, obviously trying to busy herself with tidying up her desk.

It was at that moment that I truly felt compassion for her. I didn't want her to be sad. I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to comfort her like a real friend.

"Kitty," I repeated, going to her side. "I'm sorry about your father."

She turned to look at me, and I saw the true pain in her eyes. Then she wrapped her arms around me, crying. I held her close, comforting her.

Still hanging onto me, she stumbled over to the bed. She let go and dropped onto the bed on her side, crying into the pillow while she still held my hand. I lied down too, facing her.

And so we stayed like that until she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty felt morning sunlight on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Bartimaeus was lying in front of her, eyes closed, almost looking like he was sleeping. In between them, they were holding hands.

She sighed. He looked so peaceful. The soft sunlight made his tan skin shine. Kitty had no objections to staring at him for hours, but she was really hungry.

"Bartimaeus?" she whispered.

He opened his eyes. "Hmmm?"

"You looked like you were sleeping."

"I don't need sleep."

"That doesn't mean you can't."

He grinned. "Yeah, well, I wasn't sleeping. I was kind of," he paused, " . . .daydreaming as you humans put it. Only in a deeper sense."

She smiled. "What were you thinking about?"

He paused. "Uh . . .nothing."

She sat up. "Well, thank for being there for me last night. You know, I don't usually cry."

He sat up. "I know."

"Mr. Button called the other day and wants us to meet him at the library to help him do some research over magicians and spirits during the age of the Vikings. I told him we'd help."

Bartimaeus stood up. "Wonderful. Just the way I'd like to spend my morning."

She playfully pushed him. "C'mon, he's old and needs assistance."

And hour later they were at the library, going through the many shelves of books. Kitty stood next to Mr. Button, sorting through large volumes. She glances up to check on Bartimaeus, who was on the other side of the room.

"Who is he?" Mr. Button asked.

"Hmm?" Kitty turned to him. "Oh, my friend, Bartimaeus. He's a djinni."

"_Your_ djinni?"

She held his stare. "I don't own him. And I told him I'd dismiss him whenever he wants."

Mr. Button stared at her. "You and I have the same outlook, somewhat, on spirits, but just keeping one around isn't safe. Especially if he's under no charge."

"I trust him."

"The world isn't ready for that kind of relationship between human and spirit."

She glared at him. "And how will it ever be if people don't just go for it?"

Mr. Button sighed. "I'm just trying to help you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't." She set the book down and went over to help Bartimaeus look.

That evening she was working at the Frog Inn. She glanced up again to see Bartimaeus was still starting at her from his corner table. It seemed he did that a lot lately.

She smiled.

"How's it going with your boyfriend?" George asked.

She gave him a look. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Do you love him?"

"George!"

"Not like that," he chuckled. "I mean the kind of compassionate love where you want him to be happy, you never want to lose his friendship, things like that."

Kitty paused. She looked across the room at Bartimaeus, and he held her gaze.

"Yes," she said softly. "I do love him."

George patted her. "See there, you're closer to the marriage phase."

She playfully kicked him and headed out to serve food. She went to a table next to the one the djinni was at. There was a single young man there.

"Hey, pretty," the man smiled.

She sat down his food. "Here you go."

He held out the money. "I'll give you a tip for a kiss."

Kitty saw, out of the corner of her eyes, Bartimaeus stiffen.

"No," she said, trying to stay friendly. "But I'm flattered."

She turned to leave, but the man grabbed her arm. "Now hold on, beautiful, let me give you my number."

'What number would that be?" Bartimaeus asked suddenly.

The man gave him a cold look and said sarcastically, "My IQ number."

"Really?" the djinni mocked surprise. "That won't take very many numbers."

The man jumped up, growling.

"Bartimaeus," Kitty said as the djinni stood. "C'mon, he's not worth it."

The man looked at her. "You know him?"

"She's with me," Bartimaeus said.

The man laughed, turning to Kitty. "Now listen, sexy, you-"

Suddenly Bartimaeus grabbed him and jumped through the wall, making a crash.

Kitty sighed as everyone stared in her direction. She said to them, "That was just two guys fighting. It's all good."

Quickly she ran outside and nearly into Bartimaeus.

She gave him a look. "Where's the guy?"

The djinni shrugged. "What guy?"

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No, he's unconscious."

Kitty rubbed her forehead. "He's gonna go blabbing about you attacking him and it's gonna get me in a world of trouble!"

"Relax, I told him if he went running his mouth I'd come back and finish the job."

Kitty couldn't help but smile. "Thank, though."

He winked. "Anytime."

**Well, what do you think? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a quick update, isn't it? That's because this is a very short chapter. But I thought it felt like a chapter and it was better that I break it off before I go onto something else. Anyone who knows the song Just What I Needed may recognize something from it in this chapter. Now for some review replies:**

**Nari: **Ooo, you were the first reviewer. Nice job! ;) Haha, and sorry about the dad thing, but since neither of us owns Kitty or her dad, I won't get mad at you if you use it too. XD Oh, and thanks for the review!

**Conception.creation:** I'm glad you liked the cookies. :D By the way, I think your pen name is pretty cool. Where'd you come up with it? Thanks for reviewing!

**Yellow14: **Yes, Barty is starting to really like her! Thanks for your review!

**And thanks joe for reviewing, I hope all of you still enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: (sigh) You know I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy or the song Just What I Needed**

**CH. 5 **

So we returned to the apartment, and Kitty was ready to drop. I was glad that I kicked that man's butt (I'm usually glad to do such things), but it was more because I didn't like him talking to Kitty that way. Like she was just some nice body and not a person. My anger had gone beyond what I thought was rational. And that made me nervous.

Why did I feel so strongly for Kitty? But then again, she'd done something no one had done since Ptolemy. She let me have freedom. She liked to just . . .talk to me. She cared about how I felt. More than that, she trusted me. And I trusted her. And I hoped with every ounce of my essence that nothing would break that trust.

XXX

Late that night, I was kicking around a ball silently when I heard Kitty mumble something.

Well, that was amusing. She talked in her sleep. At least that's one thing I don't have to worry about.

I crept over to her, kneeling by the bed.

"Ba-i-maeus," she slurred.

I grinned and whispered. "What?"

"Please don evr leave."

I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling spread through me. I leaned closer and whispered, "I won't."

**Again, sorry for the shortness. Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, this chapter is considerably longer. Here are review replies: **

**Conception.creation: **Haha, very cool. Thanks for your review!

**Ray:** Oh, no I don't take any offense, you're right. When I write a story outside of fan fiction (ones I hope to get published some day :D) they are considerably longer and have a lot more detail. The longest is 406 pages! Crazy, huh? But with fanfics, I just don't take them as seriously. Also, since Nathaniel's dead, I would have to find a way to bring him back or something, I just didn't want this fanfic to get that involved. Were you serious about the Stroud thing? If so, I'd be very interested in it. Thank you for your review, it's one of the best I've gotten, right up there along with the ones I get for my Fatal Attraction fanfics. Thank you SO much!

**Also thanks to yellow14, Nari, and DarkMagicWhiteLight for your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: You know by now I don't own Bartimaeus or the song. **

**CH. 6**

Kitty got up that morning, luckily a Saturday, and went about making breakfast in her pajamas. Bartimaeus was looking out the window.

"Let's do something fun today," she said. "But I don't know what yet."

He grinned back at her. "Don't we have fun everyday?"

She smiled. "True, but the only big thing we've done is see the play."

"Doesn't bother me, I like to waste time with you."

She held his eyes and felt her face redden. The look that passed between them had something different to it. Something deeper.

He turned away and opened the window, letting the sound of a corner band into her apartment.

"Maybe we should drop them money from up here," the djinni joked.

Kitty laughed. "I don't think they'd like that." She recognized some of the words drifting up and began singing along with them.

Bartimaeus looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Know this song, do you?"

She laughed. "Yes."

"Hmm. It's not bad, even a little catchy."

She nodded, then looked back up at him. He was dancing and jumping around. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked, smiling widely.

She shook her head. "You're just so much fun."

"Come over here!"

Sitting down the food, she bounded to his side, dancing next to him. They laughed as their bodies drew closer until they were bouncing off of each other. By the end of the song, Bartimaeus had the chorus down and they sang it together.

Once done, they fell back onto her bed, laughing.

Suddenly she looked at him, eyes shining with excitement. "Tonight, let's go dancing!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here I was again, Saturday evening, going to head out into town. But this wasn't anywhere fancy, so Ptolemy could wear the usual pants, shirt, and jacket (and shoes).

Kitty said that every other Saturday the Frog Inn hosts a little dance party and that she'd been there once before to help George dish out food when another waiter had gotten sick. She seemed awfully excited about it so that I was even looking forward to it.

At last we headed out and made it to the Frog Inn. The place was packed with people. All the tables had been put up, and lots of food was sitting on the bar. They had a band playing on a make-shift stage.

Kitty grabbed my hand, leading us into the center of the room.

I have to admit, it was really fun. Especially so since I was with Kitty. Occasionally we'd have to stop so she could get a drink, but us djinn have a near endless supply of energy compared to humans. I could've gone on for nights, even forever as long as Kitty was with me.

I loved the way her hair bounced and her eyes sparkled. She had a smile of pure happiness on her face, and it was always directed at me.

I was surprised she'd never gone dancing here before. But she wanted to go with me. It made me feel all sorts of great.

Kitty had gotten another drink and we went back onto the dance floor when a slow song came on. We both stood there, a little awkwardly, as people began to pair up.

As I glanced around, I felt Kitty touch my shoulder. I looked to see her wrap her arm around my neck, the other taking my hand.

She said flirtatiously, "Surely the big, bad Bartimaeus isn't scared to slow dance."

"Well, I-I didn't . . .I wasn't sure-you know . . ." I was fumbling. It was embarrassing.

She smiled. "Relax, I'm joking."

Trying to make up for my disastrous array of random words, I quickly grabbed her waist, pulling her closer.

Neither of us spoke as we danced to the song. We just gazed into each other's eyes, small smiles on our lips. And, truth be told, I hoped the song would never end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty leaned into Bartimaeus, resting her head on his shoulder. She knew Ptolemy wasn't that tall, so she supposed he'd made him taller that night.

She closed her eyes, completely losing herself in the moment. The song played softly in the background, and she relished the feeling of his warm body against hers. She inhaled deeply, taking in his smell. He smelled like rainy morning and Egyptian sand. She smiled. She hoped the song would never end.

Once the party was over they left the inn. Kitty saw George out of the corner of her eyes. He was smiling in a self-pleased way.

"Bartimaeus," Kitty said. "Let's take a long way home, through the park. It's one of my favorite places."

"Sure."

Holding hands, the walked down a few streets and into the park. Kitty noticed that now Ptolemy was her same height again. She thought that little stunt was incredibly cute.

The park was beautiful. The grass blew in the breeze, and the trees cast dark blue shadows. The moon was bright and stars sprinkled the sky.

They walked slowly down a path, soaking up the night. They eventually came to a bridge that went over a splashing, white creek.

The both leaned over the stone railing, watching the water.

At length Kitty said, "Bartimaeus, you know I'll dismiss you whenever you want. But . . .I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here, with me, forever."

They turned to face each other.

"You make me so happy," Kitty said. "But I only want you to stay if that's what you _really _want. I'll never force you to do anything."

He laughed slightly, glancing down. Then he looked back at her. "Kitty, you've always listened to me. And you went to the Other Place; you came after me." He paused, obviously a little nervous. "You remind me so much of Ptolemy."

Kitty's heart skipped a beat. She reminded him of Ptolemy. Ptolemy, who he still wore as a guise so many years later.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered.

He laughed. "This isn't easy for me, either."

She smiled, waiting patiently for him to continue.

After a moment he did. "You treat me as an equal, only one other person has ever done that. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm with Ptolemy, except for one difference . . .This may be a little, actually entirely, unorthodox but . . . I think I'm in love with you."

At that moment a new feeling washed over Kitty, one of complete happiness and deep affection. It was one she hoped to never stop feeling.

"I love you, too," she said.

Then she wrapped her arms around him and slowly their lips met. He pulled her closer, crushing their bodies together.

Kitty knew that she'd never felt happier in her entire life. She truly loved Bartimaeus, and he loved her too.

**Nope, that's not the end, although I know it sounds like it. Please review, guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter and my review replies:**

**Lisette: **Ooo, the Netherlands. That's cool. Yeah, I wouldn't go mountain biking, either. :D Thanks for the review!

**Yellow14: **Yeah, I think every writer should post fanfics, as they are so good for experience, to test new styles, ideas, and genres, and as a confidence booster! It's multi-purpose! XD Thank you for your review!

**And thanks to DarkMagicWhiteLight and conception.creation for your reviews, they are very much appreciated! On to the story! **

**Dislcaimer: No, don't own the characters or title. **

**CH. 7**

That next morning I left at dawn so I could bring Kitty breakfast. I headed out into London and toward the café.

As I did, who should I run into but Algus. He still had his body-guard guise on, making him much taller than me. But his friendly smile lightened it.

"Bartimaeus!" he said.

I gave a nod. "Hey, Algus. What're you doing?"

"Ms. Piper had me out to eavesdrop on conversations. You know how magicians are, they're suspicious of their own left hand."

"So true."

"Has your master given you a charge yet?"

I didn't agree with his use of the word _master_, but I brushed it aside. "No. I decided to bring her breakfast."

"Bartimaeus, you're a smart djinni. You've been in this game for awhile. So if you trust her-"

"I do. Completely."

"Just don't let her hurt you."

"She won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty heard a knock on her door. Smiling, she ran over to it, assuming it was Bartimaeus. He'd left a note saying where he was going.

But when she opened it, she saw Rebecca Piper.

"Oh," Kitty said, "hello, Ms. Piper."

"Hello, Kitty. I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"What?" Kitty asked, leaning against the door frame.

"You have a demon, right?"

Kitty glared and said venomously, "Don't call him a _demon_."

Piper seemed taken aback. "What else would I call him?"

"Did you need something?"

"Since you are a commoner who apparently knows some magic, I would appreciate it if you helped the commoners with the new government process. You should have your demon help you."

"I-" Suddenly she stopped. "How'd you know I summoned a djinni?"

"I've been speaking with all the magicians. Mr. Button informed me of you."

Kitty sighed. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to deal with politics." She couldn't help but add, "And I don't give my djinni orders."

"Excuse me?"

Kitty looked at her levelly. "The 'demons' as you call them aren't slaves. They have their own lives and opinions and magicians like you need to respect that."

"They have to be under charge," Piper replied. "Otherwise they'll kill us."

"And why do you think that is?!" she shouted. "If you want me involved in politics, then I'm going to tear down the magicians' rule and make it where commoners, spirits, and magicians are all equal."

"You condemn us when you have a demon with you?"

"He wants to be here and he can leave whenever he likes. We want to hang out with each other."

Piper looked horrified. "You're _friends _with a _demon_?!"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"They're monsters! They can't be trusted, and at the first chance they'll kill you."

Kitty shook her head. "He wouldn't."

"Regardless of how you treat him you can't change the fact that you are the master and he is the slave. _You're _keeping him here."

"He can leave when he wants to !"

"Ah, but _you _have to be the one to dismiss him."

"He trusts me, and I trust him."

"A relationship like that can't exist between human and demon," Piper said. "There's no common ground for either. They can live so much longer than we can. They are too powerful, so we control them. That's how it's been since the beginning of time and no illusion of trust can overshadow it."

Kitty gritted her teeth. "It was nice talking to you, Rebecca Piper, good-bye."

She slammed the door shut and sat down where she was. As her anger slowly faded, she turned over Piper's words in her mind. Maybe she was right. Sure Ptolemy had treated Bartimaeus as an equal, but things were different back then. If people found out she and Bartimaeus had a relationship, they'd be harassed. Magicians wouldn't like it, spirits wouldn't like it, even the commoners wouldn't. And was it really fair to keep Bartimaeus here, away from his home? Was it even worth it? If she died, he'd still live on. Ptolemy's death had crushed him, so how would he react to hers?

Kitty sighed. What had she been thinking? It was a crazy dream, a fantasy, but nothing more than that.

There was a knock and she wearily got up and opened it.

Bartimaeus walked in, setting the food down on a table. "I brought you breakfast! Eat up."

"I need to talk to you," she said softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Bartimaeus . . ." she looked down. "We can't have a relationship."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It couldn't work. We're too different. I'm sorry if-"

"Kitty, how can you say that? You said you love me."

"I do. But it could never work out."

"Oh, so you don't love me. You just liked to flaunt me around so it could seem like you had your life in order and everything was going fine. And now that you've established that image, I'm like yesterday's newspaper, huh?"

"That's not true!"

"Oh, yes it is!" He took her pillow and threw it at her. "You're just like every other magician!" He proceeded to open her drawer and throw socks at her.

"I am not!" she shouted, blocking the socks.

"No, you're not a magician, but you're becoming more like one every day!"

A sock hit her in the face. "Ow! Stop!"

"You lied!"

"Stop!"

"Admit it!"

"Bartimaeus, _stop_, that's an order!"

Immediately after she said that, she wished she hadn't. He dropped the sock he was holding, frozen. In his eyes she saw how much pain he felt.

"Bartimaeus . . ." she said softly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"No, it's fine," he told her, the heart break evident in his voice. "I get it. You're the master and I'm the slave."

She looked down so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. She quickly muttered the dismissal spell, and he was gone.

**Review for me please! I love to hear your opinions! (But let's be nice) XD **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay, I've been really busy. I meant for this chapter to be up days ago, since it's so short. But, it just wasn't happening. Now, review replies:**

**Lisette: **I smacked them on the head for you. XD They got pretty mad, but agreed to come back for the rest of the fanfic. Thanks for the review!

**Nari: **Don't worry, I know you're nice. XD Well, here's my reasoning: We never see Barty be in love in the books, he never even mentions it. As such, I took it that he'd act different. He would open up. As we saw in flashbacks with Ptolemy, he still has the sarcastic front, but in a softer tone. And as he never hesitates to tell people just what he thinks of them, I figured he'd be honest with Kitty. Also, the conversation he just had with Algus made him even more angry because he assured the afrit Kitty could be trusted. I also thought the Barty seemed like the type to throw things at someone who he doesn't really want to hurt, but does want to unleash anger on. Anyway, that's my thought process, but you are entitled to your opinion as I am to mine. I still like you! Thank you for reviewing!

**And thanks yellow14 and DarkMagicWhiteLight for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy or the title**

**CH. 8**

The next day at the Frog Inn, Kitty did her work lifelessly, just going through the motions. She saw George giving her concerned looks, but he decided not to say anything.

She went home and lied down on her bed, in her work clothes, and didn't actually sleep until hours later.

A week passed and she found she'd lost much of her appetite. George began to question her, but she'd just shrug.

She spent much of the day just sitting and staring at her wall. Occasionally she'd go for a walk just to get air, and would find herself going in circles.

She became pale and very skinny, and altogether lifeless.

One morning as she went on a walk, hands in her pockets and staring blankly ahead, she suddenly found herself on the bridge in the park.

She stopped, looking about. Why did she come here?

She leaned on the railing, watching the creek below. After a few minutes of just standing there, she sat down and cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was happy to be home, back in the Other Place. Really, I was. Honestly.

But at the same time I didn't feel happy. I felt . . .empty. I guess it was because I really did love Kitty. But Algus was right. I couldn't believe that I'd let myself trust her that much.

I figured it'd take a little bit, but I'd get over her. And then I'd be summoned and find out Kitty had died some years before, and I'd be good.

But right now, it still hurt so bad.

**I know, incredibly short. Sorry. Please review anyway!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here it is, the last chapter. I hope all of you enjoy it. **

**Yellow14: **Thanks for all your reviews for my fanfic, you always made me smile! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Lady of the Mirror: **Welcome to the fanfic, right in time for the climax, huh? Thank you for your review, and I hope you like the rest of the story. And thanks for the cookie, it was delicious!

**Captiosus: **Yep, I'm continuing for one more chapter. ;) Welcome, and thanks so much for your review!

**shadowfire: **Welcome to my fanfic, I love getting new readers! (even if its for the end) Thank you for reviewing! Haha, and now I've updated, so I hope your life has meaning again. ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bartimaeus Trilogy, of course, or the title, duh.**

**CH. 9**

To try to keep herself busy, Kitty had called Mr. Button, asking if he needed help with anything. He had told her she could come help organize his books.

As she did, Mr. Button spoke, "You're unusually quiet. Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Where's - what was his name? -Bartimaeus?"

"I dismissed him."

" . . . Why?"

Kitty sighed, focusing on the books. "Because I was wrong, spirits and humans can't have relationships."

Mr. Button studied her for awhile. "Did he do something bad?"

"No . . ." she looked down, "I hurt him."

"So, he trusted you and you betrayed that trust?"

She turned to him. "I get it, okay? I hate what I did. But it was best that I dismissed him."

"If it was the best thing to do," Mr. Button said calmly, "then why do you look like you're half-dead?"

Kitty looked down silently, her eyes watery.

"You loved him, didn't you?"

She looked up. "I did, and he loved me."

Mr. Button laughed. "That's extremely uncouth, but doesn't matter."

"Y-you . . .you don't think it's bad?"

"Love is something beautiful, and you should never be condemned for loving someone." He eyed her. "And neither should you allow anything to stop you from loving."

"But . . .you said that-"

He sighed. "I know what I said, I was wrong. You were right. People need to take chances if we're ever going to move ahead. And if he truly loves you, then you can trust him."

She sat down on a chair. "I'm the one that isn't trustworthy. I _ordered _him to do something, just like all those other magicians!"

Mr. Button smiled. "Love always forgives."

"But how can I face him?!"

He kneeled in front of her and took her hand. "You should at least talk to him. I have a feeling he wants to do the same."

Kitty smiled, eyes shining.

Mr. Button pulled her up. "Go. Summon him."

Kitty hugged him. "Thank you!" Then she ran for her apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty quickly racked everything she'd need from her drawer, and set about drawing the pentacles. Then she stopped, frowning. She ran over to the mirror to take a look at herself. She looked terrible. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair and tried to smooth out her clothes. She then ran back to the pentacle.

She made an obvious gap in Bartimaeus', so he wouldn't be trapped. Then she stood in place and took a deep breath, trying to calm her pounding heart. At length, she summoned him.

He appeared in the pentacle, as Ptolemy, and crossed his arms when he saw her.

"What do you want?" he growled, glancing down at the gap in the pentacle.

"Bartimaeus, I'm so sorry."

He glared at her, but was listening.

She continued, "You trusted me and I broke that trust. There's no excuse for what I did, it was wrong. If you want me to, I'll dismiss you now and never summon you again." She paused, but he said nothing. Taking a nervous breath, she said, "Relationships are never easy, and ours especially isn't. But I know that we can overcome any obstacle together. I confess that I'm completely in love with you, and if you give me another chance, it would make me the happiest girl in the world."

The anger faded from his eyes, and a wide smile broke across his face. He ran over to her.

They hugged and laughed, and Kitty let herself cry. He picked her up and spun her around.

Setting her down, her said, "I love you, Kitty."

She smiled. "I love you, Bartimaeus." And then they kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I waited patiently outside Kitty's apartment for her to come out. She had another one of those last-minute things. Girls.

A few weeks ago she dismissed me for three days so I could recover, even though I told her I survived two years here so I could do anything. Those were really hard three days.

At last she came running out with a backpack full of stuff.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "And I think this time I'll enjoy Egypt a lot more."

I shrugged. "It'll always be the best, be we don't have to stop there. We could go to Italy, Japan, America, but not France. Ew."

She laughed. "I don't care where we go."

"Okay." We kissed and then I took her in my arms, changing into a dragon, just so we'd scare people as we flew over London.

The End

**Well, that's that. Hmm, I gonna miss working on this story. So, thank you to all my reviewers for your support, this wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys. And thanks to all those who will discover this story a year from now and still care enough to review. ;) **

**I didn't want to say anything at the start, but this is my first fanfic over a book, so it was good experience. It was also my first thing to write EVER that has no violence, and I feel like I've proved to myself I can do it. So thanks again to all of you!**

**I'll see you around. ;)**


End file.
